theultimatesidemenfandomcom-20200214-history
KSI
Ksiyoung.jpg KSIyoung2.jpg KSIyoung3.jpg 12534660_533626303468704_1970130587_n.jpg|Ksi and his brother Deji ( Comedyshortsgamer ) Olajide William JJ Olatunji (born 19 June 1993), better known as KSIOlajideBT or simply K.S.I '(Formerly known as KSI), was a former member of the Sidemen. Personal Life KSI has a younger brother named Deji, better known as ComedyShortsGamer who is also an online YouTube personality. Their parents are called Jide Olatunji and Yinka Olatunji. Both his brother and his parents have featured in various videos on his channel. JJ and Deji also have a notable uncle. He lived in South East London with Simon, Vik and Josh in the Sidemen House up to August 4th 2017. He is now staying in Los Angeles with RiceGum. YouTube Career His main YouTube channel has gained more than fifteen million subscribers. He is best known for his gaming videos (particularly FIFA). KSI had made/has been featured in many videos with all of the Sidemen. Prior to the Sidmen formation, he used to make many videos with Simon (whom he has been friends with since the early 2000's), Callux and more. He is currently the most subscribed out of the Sidemen. Additionally, KSI has made multiple videos for the sporting company ''Rule 'Em Sports, where he'd take part in various challenges and activities with other YouTubers and celebrities. Music Career KSI branched out into "rapping" around the same time the Sidemen formed. No Sleep KSI featured on a single by British rapper Sway, titled No Sleep. The song reached number 44 on the UK Singles Chart. The music video for No Sleep was released on KSI's YouTube channel on 20 October 2013. Lamborghini On 23 March 2015, KSI released his debut single Lamborghini, which features British rapper P Money. The song reached number 30 on the UK Singles Chart, making it his highest charting single to date. Keep UP (EP) Later on in 2015, KSI revealed that he was preparing to release his debut EP. The lead single Keep Up was released on 13 November 2015 and features British rapper JME. The song was originally scheduled to be released on 1 January 2016, but was brought forward due to the song's appearance on Now That's What I Call Music! 92. Keep Up peaked at number 45 on the UK Singles Chart. On 8 January 2016, KSI released his debut EP titled Keep Up. The EP reached number 13 on the UK Albums Chart. In early 2016, KSI announced that he would be releasing his second EP, due to be released towards the end of 2016. The lead single Goes Off which features British-Ghanaian musician Mista Silva was released on 29 April 2016. However, the single failed to make an impact on the UK Singles Chart. Friends With Benefits KSI released the EP's next single Friends With Benefits on 29 July 2016. The song features Dutch musicians MNDM and peaked at number 69 on the UK Singles Chart. Jump Around A new single titled Jump Around was released on 16 September 2016. The song features American rapper Waka Flocka Flame and samples the song Jump Around by House Of Pain. However, the single failed to make an impact on the UK Singles Chart. The music video for Jump Around was the first of KSI's music videos to not be released on his YouTube channel; Instead it was released on his newly established VEVO channel. KSI released his second EP titled Jump Around on 28 October 2016. However, the EP failed to make an impact on the UK Albums Chart. On 26 October 2016, KSI embarked on his first European music tour, where he performed in the U.K., France, Germany, Netherlands and Belgium. Discography This is an overview of his officially released songs and music videos. For a more detailed version, visit here . Others Television and Media In his YouTube career, KSI has faced controversy of matters such as sexual harassment, when he motor-boated Brandy Brewer at EuroGamer, and his 'rape face' which he has addressed and regrets doing. Due to these matters, he faced quite a lot of backlash and was ousted from certain events. After becoming a particularly iconic figure in the British media industry, KSI has been invited to appear on numerous television shows, most recently on the comedy series 'Backchat', hosted by comedian Jack Whitehall. This special was broadcast on BBC Two on Boxing Day 2015. In addition to television appearances, KSI has started to break through into the "comedic" interviewing of movie stars, including: Matt Damonand Ryan Reynolds. A film titled ''Laid in America'' was premiered on 26 September 2016. The film starred KSI and fellow YouTube personality Caspar Lee. The film is about two foreign exchange students in America who, on their last day in the country, go on a bizarre quest to lose their virginity. However, this became the most pirated movie of 2016, meaning it is unlikely there would be any film in the future. KSI currently hosts a series broadcast on his YouTube channel titled Pass the Pad, in which he plays computer games with celebrities including: Tinie Tempah, Jamie Oliver and Rio Ferdinand. Disillusionment with Fame KSI had not uploaded a video to either of his channels in February - June 2017, and he has also blacked out all profile pictures and banners across all his YouTube and social media accounts. He additionally took down videos worth over two billion views and deleted all of his Instagram posts except for one. This began to worry many of his fans, with some thinking he'd be diagnosed with a terminal illness or was suffering from depression. KSI followed this up with a series of since-deleted tweets where he explained that he had come to dislike his fame and the special privileges he knows he gets on the grounds of being a "celebrity" - even though everyone is all treated equally - and stated that he would no longer like to be called a celebrity and wants to become a more "normal person". He also tweeted a quote by Charles Darwin that says: "We stopped looking for monsters under our bed when we realized that they were inside us.". In an interview with DramaAlert, KSI said he did all of this so he could "evaluate himself as a person" and stated that he that he "doesn't care about the fame or money" and that he wants to "cleanse himself" as a human. KSI had been completely inactive on all his social media until he uploaded a photo on Instagram on 6 May 2017 saying "Growth". He has been seen featured in the other Sidemen's videos, such as miniminter and Behzinga. He took part in the 2017 charity football match. After his return, in Josh's Homegrown Podcast, JJ stated that he was tired of all the controversy and restrictions that come with the life of a YouTuber. JJ said he didn't like the state of the website and how people no longer made videos for fun. He traveled around the world when he was off the internet and claimed that he was "trying to evolve". Eventually, he explained how he no longer wanted to feel so trapped and would focus more on the reason he wanted to do youtube in the first place, which was to enjoy making content. Space EP On 23 June 2017, KSI posted a new video, entitled "It's been a while...", implying that his return to YouTube is imminent. Alongside posting that video, he also tweeted out about an upcoming EP, called Space. It will be released on 30 June 2017. Four days later (27 June 2017), KSI posted another video, his music video for the song Creature. It's the only song that has been released ofrom the Space EP so far. It was previewed in the "It's been a while..." video, as the song appears to be heard in the background of the video. The description of the video states "for Alfie". Alfie is a fan of KSI and ComedyShortsGamer who is living with bone cancer. KSI and his brother visited Alfie prior to the release of the song (and gave him a shirt). It is thought that the video is dedicated to him. Alfie meets his heroes, KSI and Deji|Alfie meeting his true heroes KSI & ComedyShortsGamer. K.S.I - CREATURE It's been a while... KSI Leaving The Sidemen Crew On August 3, 2017, KSI tweeted out that he is leaving The Sidemen House, as well of leaving the Sidemen Crew, and that he will move in with RiceGum and FaZe Banks. Behzinga Vs KSI August 6, 2017 KSI officially left Sidemen, with his new video that he recorded in his new roommates' house titled: I'm Leaving The Sidemen. In the video, KSI explains that the reason behind his choice to leave Sidemen was Ethan getting on his nerves and that he would have stayed in Sidemen if Ethan wasn't in the crew. At the end of the video, KSI stated that he is making a dis track on the Sidemen crew. On the same day, Josh and Ethan made two new videos. In Josh's video, he states that he is moving in JJ's old room, and in Ethan's video, he says that he is moving in Josh's old room. Ethan's video also showed that he wrote, "FU*K KSI!" on his lamp. On August 7, 2017, Ethan released it's Diss Track on KSI. Basically roasting KSI, while KSI is working on it's own track on Ethan, he leaked a clip on his Snapchat of the track. Big number of YouTubers stated that this whole war between the two is fake, but DramaAlert asked KSI trough Twitter if this is real or fake, as he responded with that it isn't fake, that it's a real beef between the two. New Member On August 8, 2017, W2S released it's Diss Track on KSI, RiceGum and Deji, as well of Calfreezy confirming that he is the new replacement of KSI's choice to leave Sidemen. KSItwet.jpg|KSI's tweet leaving Sidemen. KSIHD-0.jpg|KSI's tweet to DramaAlert Relationships New Girlfriend KSI's brother ComedyShortsGamer made a video, where he reviews KSI's girlfriend, saying that it's '''Jean Watts, a American musician & Instagram-famous persona. Eventually KSI had a interview with Caspar, saying that we never will find her identity, that she is from England and that she's younger then him, confirming that Jean is not his girlfriend. Seana Cuthbert KSI had a well-publicised relationship with Seana Cuthbert, and the two made several videos together. They split in mid-2014 after being together for around two years. He revealed the news in a video entitled "Googling Myself" released on 4 September 2014. KSI remains adamant that they are still "close friends" and that she's one of the "coolest" girls he has ever met. The rest of The Sidemen often joke about his break up with Seana in their videos. PewDiePie KSI is also known for beefing with famous YouTuber Felix "PewDiePie" Kjellberg around mid-2016 in the midst of the site's infamous "drama" craze. KSI initially grew bad blood towards Kjellberg since he was one of several big YouTubers who criticised the craze as changing the YouTube community for the worse and creating an aggressive atmosphere between other YouTubers. KSI came out against this stance, calling PewDiePie and co. hypocrites because they've released monetized videos about drama. Additionally, KSI was wronged by Kjellberg when he accused him of copyright-striking a video of his since it used one of his songs. This led to a series of rant-ish tweets from KSI where he stated that his music label, not him, filed the strike, and that Kjellberg was attempting to make KSI look bad. The two continually fired shots at one another through Twitter. One such tweet involved KSI claiming that Kjellberg's girlfriend, Marzia Bisognin, would break up with him and get with KSI. The beef was somewhat revived when KSI teamed up with RiceGum in a feud against Kjellberg, with himself and RiceGum reportedly working on a "diss track" together against him (one that currently has yet to be released). Despite this, KSI came to Kjellberg's defense during the infamous fallout of the media portraying him as an anti-Semite and Nazi as a result of some "offensive" jokes he made, stating that he sympathized with Kjellberg since he knows what it's like to be in that spot. This is a view shared by many others, and seemingly a sign that the two are on the road to squashing their beef (if they have not done so already). Trivia * His YouTube channel is the second-most popular in the UK and the fourteenth-most popular worldwide. * KSI owns a Lamborghini Aventador and a Porsche Cayenne (which is allegedly more of a "practical car"). * As well as being the biggest, KSI also has the fastest growing YouTube channel in the Sidemen. His main channel gains an average of 10,000 subscribers per day. * KSI allegedly has a net worth of $11 million as of 2016. These earnings are from YouTube videos, music and film. * KSI has a YouTube Channel named JideJunior which was created in 2008 before his main channel was created. The channel consisted of ''FIFA ''game footage and school projects like raps about physics and chemistry (which reportedly helped KSI remember what he was taught). * He is a fan of Arsenal F.C. * KSI was the online face of Sport Relief in 2014. * In his Googling Myself video, KSI revealed that he is agnostic (neither believing in nor disproving the existence of a god). * Before being able to secure "ksi" as his Instagram username, it was formerly "therealksi". * In 2017, KSI privatised over 2 billion views' worth of videos and turned his Twitter and his YouTube channel black. He hasn't uploaded since February 2017. He also deleted all prior Instagram photos. External links * KSI on Wikipedia * Beast Clothing Category:Musicians Category:Males Category:Inactive People Category:Online Associates